


You’re special

by starryparks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, Fluff, Jaemin and Renjun are best friends, M/M, ballroom party, but he has a crush on renjun, dance, i hve zero experience in romance spare me, kabedon, lucas is popular, pls, renjun trying to avoid his ex, technically my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryparks/pseuds/starryparks
Summary: Renjun’s running away from his ex during the party and randomly snatched a random stranger to dance with him. However, he did not realise that he has accidentally dragged the school’s most popular boy, Lucas, with him.





	You’re special

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo!! Since I really love this ship I’ll post it as my first ship!
> 
> The other fics will not be posted consecutively but ill try to finish before december ends huhu

Tonight’s the ball to celebrate Christmas and Renjun is currently very annoyed. His ex is attending this ball as well and whenever Renjun looks at him, he felt the need to puke. They ended their relationship on bad terms afterall.

 

He didn’t really tell his friends about this but he thinks that they know about the breakup already and they are probably coming to pester him about the news.

 

He wasn’t ready about this, the confrontation from his friends he mean.

 

After the breakup, his ex sent thousands of excuses and apologies, saying how he was drunk and didn’t mean all those words, saying how he misses Renjun and wants him back to himself so much.

 

“Miss me with that bullshit” Renjun said to the guy before blocking him on every social platform.

 

He had zero idea why he’s even attending this ball, why he even agreed to his closest and ‘ride or die’ friend, Na jaemin, to come for his sake. Renjun do love the other, platonically, a lot, but he would rather stay home and chug on all the hot mocha with marshmallows while binge watching those “Holiday season” shows.

 

He didn’t notice the pink haired boy creeping up behind him as he is too lost in his thoughts.

 

“Boo! I scared ya did I, ” Jaemin laughed as he suddenly hugged his friend from the back.

 

“Ha ha ha I didn’t know this was a halloween party Nana, ” He sarcastically replied.

 

“Aw come on~ dance with some people around instead of just pigging yourself out!” He complained. Renjun just ignored him and continued eating.

 

“Still mad about your ex?” He asked.

 

Renjun shrugged, he does miss those happy moments he had with his ex, yet all the bad moments destroyed it for him.

 

“Junnie~” Jaemin pouted.

 

“Fine fine I’ll dance later okay?” Renjun reluctantly agreed as he couldn’t stand looking at his friend pouting.

 

“Yay~” Jaemin cheered.

 

“Geez, you are 19 years old and you still behave like a kid.” Renjun pinched the other’s nose.

 

“It’s called being young at heart, no harm no harm~” Jaemin slung his arm on Renjun’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah whatever helps you sle-“ Renjun stopped halfway as he realised that his ex is heading towards him.

 

“ Injunnie~?” Jaemin was puzzled at first, before looking at the direction Renjun was looking at.

 

“Fuck Fuck Fuck What do I do?” Renjun panicked when he saw him. He noticed that he is near the central of the hall, which is where people are dancing and decides to make a rash decision.

 

There’s a stranger beside him drinking his wine while watching the dance and laughing at his friends. And if Renjun has to choose between a stranger and his best friend, he would choose the stranger.

 

He grabs the stranger nearest to him and starts pulling him to the dance. The stranger looks shocked and immediately puts his glass on a waitress’ plate before dancing.

 

He didn’t noticed who he pulled at first, because his main motive was to avoid his ex. Thank god Renjun has learnt contemporary dancing for a longtime, so he knows his skills. He danced and danced, not focusing on his partner at all. Eventually he loses his ex at the middle of the dance, he then sighed in relief.

 

“You know, it’s really rude to just pull a random person to dance with you.”

 

Renjun then decided to snap up and look at the random stranger.

 

It turns out that it is not just some random stranger after all.

 

It’s Lucas.

 

Lucas is one of the most popular students in their school, almost everyone knows about him. He’s wild, sporty and according to everyone, hella amazing. The only thing that Lucas doesn’t ace in is studies, but everything else is perfect.

 

He is pretty tall too, judging by the fact that he is about a head taller than Renjun.

 

Renjun is speechless as he has zero idea what to say to him. “Oh I’m sorry but I was using you to avoid my ex so I grabbed you instead?” Nah, that sounded rude.

 

He decides to remain silent and choose to stare at the other the whole time as the both danced. He noticed how Lucas’s hand is so much bigger than his, yet they fit each other like a puzzle. He noticed how his neck is growing sore just by craning his neck to stare at him. He noticed how a group of girls complaining that they didn’t get to dance with Lucas. He noticed how passionately Lucas was looking deep into him.

 

The taller smirked and continued to dance till the music stops.

 

After the music stops, Lucas immediately dragged Renjun to a secluded area and wall slamed him.

 

“Why did you do that?”

 

“What?”

 

“Drag me to a dance.”

 

“I was trying to avoid someone who’s clingy as fuck, do you care?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“What?”

 

“What is your name?” Lucas asked him again.

 

“Why do you want to know?”

 

“Can’t I?”

 

“Huang Ren Jun. ”

 

“What?”

 

“I already told you once, remember it.” Renjun decides to leave, ducking under Lucas’s arm.

 

“Wait!” Lucas grabbed his wrist. God this feels so cliche, Renjun thought.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“You know me as Lucas don’t you? Call me Yuk Hei instead.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’m interested in you.”

 

“Wait what?” Renjun becomes flustered, he can feel heat travelling to his ears.

 

Lucas took out a marker out of his pants and wrote his number down in Renjun’s wrist (after asking for permission, of course).

 

“Call me.” Yukhei winked and walked away.

 

“Hold up!” Renjun calls him, making the other halt in his footsteps.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you normally mess around with people like this or what?”

 

“Nah, You’re special.” He smiles and turns back.

 

Renjun didn’t expect this, getting a phone number out of someone who’s interested in him.

 

Well, this is still exciting I guess. He thought before going back to his friend, who is probably preparing to bombard him with questions already.

 

-

Lucas went back to his friends, Jungwoo and Mark before softly screaming about how he gave his number to the cute junior he had a crush on for a year. His friends happily encouraging the other and patting his back.

 

“I can’t believe I did it!” Lucas whispered.

 

“I know right! It’s been so long since you first had a crush on him and I couldn’t believe you finally grew some balls and gave him your number!” Mark said.

 

“Yes, please shift your rants about him to the actual person now, I need to stop hearing about how cute he looked in yellow hoodies already.” Jungwoo groaned.

 

“Geez thanks for the encouragement.” Lucas playfully rolled his eyes. Jungwoo then lightly smacked his back.

 

“Can’t believe he pulled you to the dance though? You should have seen your face HAHAHA!” Mark laughed.

 

“Urgh stop it. I didn’t expect it either.”

 

“Neither did I.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!!
> 
> vietnamese ver. at https://my.w.tt/g6Rw3tKU8S !! thank you for translating :D


End file.
